Alexander the shinigami
by xDiary-Of-Jane
Summary: 3 new students are in need of mentors? It's up to Will, Grelle and Undertaker 2 teach these kids. But what happons when 2 students start crushing on the other and the other like's Undertaker? Read to find out. R&R pt 1 of a series. reviews make me happy.


{A/N. Okay my first fanfic sucked I screwed it up but as I promised I uploaded a new one and here it is and when I say series that does mean my black butler storey's all fallow the last they will all be a lot like this this is a lot like a book series R&R. Now I just finished season one of black butler. & if you wanna use my character's just ask me first and I'll think it over, But if I say yes you cannot put them in tragedy's I don't know I just don't want one of my baby's getting killed or to awfully hurt. And tell people that they belong to me, thank's.

So be nice but tell the truth if you have some idea's of what you'd like to see go down tell me and I will see what I can do. Now I thought of this when daydreaming for idea's so sorry if it sucks. Or if there's some or a lot Ooc-ness I am trying my best. OK no more chit chat let us get on with the storey, and in my storey's not all reapers have yellow-green eyes and glasses.

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my five OC's and a few random OC's that don't matter that I threw in just cos. ^_^"

It was a normal day like any other at the office…until Grell burst into the door of William's office. All that was heard was the faint ticking of a clock and the scratching of pen on papper. It was nice, quiet, pieceful and no Grelle to bother hi-

Dramatic as ever Grelle burst thru the door and ran across the room and around the desk and ploped himself down on the taller shinigami's lap. Legs wraped around his lover's waist the redhead giggled. Until he heard will quietly growl in anger.

"_Sutcliff…why are you in my office? Better yet why are you straddling me!" _He asked with a faint blush.

"_It's 3:00 o'clock, Love witch mean's it's time to go to the academy and get our student's assigned to us it's today remember Will-yums? and call me Grell~ we've been together for eight years i think, it is time you start being more cassuola~" he said giving his Lover a quick kiss on the lips_

Blushing deeper the taller reaper sputtered."Gr_elle this is inopropriate for the work place!"Blushing a even pink Will adjusted his glasses and glared at the giggling redhead._

"Yes, Sutcliff. I remember, I was about to come get you… it looks like you've once again come barging into my office without knocking first." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his scythe.

"Oh Will-um's~"He purred. "Is that a blush i see?" he asked kissing said cheek.

Blushing deeper to the point where his face matched Grelle's hair the suit clad reaper stood up, letting the flamboyant man fall onto the floor. the suit clad shinigami sighed and draged Grelle out of the room,_ and locked the door behind them._

"_I think it's time we leave to the academy Sutcliff, so we can get this day over and done with." He said with a frown, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his scythe once more. Walking down the hall The stoic reaper allowed his Lover to wrap himself around Will's arm, as they made there way out of the building. " *Sigh* Honastly"_

* * *

><p><em>~At the school~<em>

_At the academy there were three rooms; in each room a student sat alone with another unoccupied chair._

_In one room sat a small boy with jet black shoulder-length hair that was tied back with a blue Ribbon, the normal uniform, blue two inch healed boots and pale skin . He sat in the room alone._

_He had to be no older then fifteen and about 5'6, in one hand he held his training scythe in the other a book, not a regular book a notebook that look rather old. He had pale skin and had Blue-green eyes; and no glasses. _'_CLICK' the boy's had shot up when he heard the door open and close._

_gazing up at the tall dark man before him he stood up and gave a bow of respect only to lift his head to stare up at the man once again. _

_"_My name is William T. Spears, i will be your mentor. State your name."

He said in his normal stoic voice. "Uh…A-Alexander Presscott, sir." He stuttered quietly, William still looking down at him, he towered over the boy by a good six inches at least. "Uh it's nice to um meet you sir."

"_Well Mr. Presscott, you will call Mr. Spears or Senpai. Understood?" _

" _Yes sir and I SWEAR I won't cause any trouble I promise." He said standing up straight. His eyes widend and almost yalling it he said. "Oh senpai! your tie is loose let me fix it!" He said reaching upword._

"I can do that my self Mr. Pressco-Guah!" Will choked on his words as Alexander pulled very tightly on his tie.

"Oh no! d-did i make it to tight! Here lemme loosen it!"

"There will be no need i ca-" 'RIP' The older reaper froze eyes huge and jaw droped. Alexander had riped-yes riped- William's tie. It now was half a tie.

"OHH MY GOOOOD! I AM SOO SOO SORRY! SENPAI!" The taller shinigami rubed the bridge of his nose.

'_I wonder how Grell is doing with his student?' will wondered. _

"_Hello sir! My name is James Williams," a taller boy said, bowing. He had short lighter black hair that came only past his ear lobes a bit yellow-green eyes and a sly grin plastered across his face._

_The boy was slender yet mascuine looking and, stood at about 5'9 and had a handsome face and no glasses. _

_He had already won grell's heart just with the way he looked."And aren't you just lovely~!" Grell said with a toothy smile showing off his shark-like teeth. "My name is Grell Sutcliff but you can call me Miss Grell if you'd like~." He said batting his long/fake lashes._

"_Oh okay it's so nice to meet you 'Miss' grell." He said bowing and taking Grell's hand and genly brushing his lips agianst said hand. _

_Blushing as red as his hair Grelle purred."Oh my~ what a gentlemen~"._

"_So you're my mentor?...dumb question never mind of course you are. I know all about you, you're Grelle Sutcliff you have kept the highest grades of the class still and don't even attend the academy anymore. I heard someone say you where a "flamboyant annoying gender confused pervert" But I don't listen to rumors." He said chuckling a bit. Grell pouted. _

_"Let me guess this person was; tall and had black hair with black framed glasses and a scythe that looked like headge clippers?"_

"_Yeah ya know him?" He asked not really surprised. It was one of the smaller division so everyone basically knew everybody._

_In the mean time will was walking down the hall his student walking right behind him. _

_Will stopped without warning making Alexander bump into him it didn't even make Will stumble. "Oph!" was heard, followed by a thud. _

_There Alexander was lying on the ground behind Will. Sitting up he looked around for what made his Senpai stop. __He slunk back as a chill jolted up his spine. _

_There was a creepy old man dressed in black and gray with long silver hair and bangs being pushed down by top hat witch made them cover the man's eyes. _

"_Ello' there Will~" It was Undertaker and next to him stood a girl about Alexander's age with long white hair that came down past her knee's._

_She was at least 5'8 with a long black dress with silver laces and ribbon's sewn on the mid section, bust and the skirt part of it [A/N: Sorry i don't know what the skirt part is called?] came at least 5 or 6 inches past her thigh. __S__he had long platnom blonde lashes and black spike heeled boots [they looked alot like Sebby's] and no glasses._

"_Sir I didn't know you would have student?"Will said. He didn't know undertaker would be getting a student as well? Since he was no longer a reaper._

_She gave a respectful bow and stated her name. "my name is Raven Hellena it is a pleasure to meet you sir." __She said only to look back at undertaker with a crooked grin showing off shark-like teeth like Grelle's."I've only known my master for but 30 minutes and already I've heard a lot about you…sir." __She said scanning over him with her vilet eyes…she didn't seem impressed. _

"_Oh like what?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. _

_She looked at undertaker with a questioning look. "oh nothing really…" He said clearing his throat and placing his hand on Raven's back and leading her down the hall._

"_Come along now love we must be getting back to me shop and we'll see if, we can find something for you to do."_

_Will rubbed his aching head only to be interrupted by a slight tug on his jacket looking down only to see Alexander. _

"_Uh, was that the man from the legend?...WOOW~!" He said still a bit freaked out from Undertaker and his…student. _

_She looked back at William with a wink smiling a sharp smile. Will couldn't help but feel a horrified shiver run up his spine__. _

"_Oh Will-yums~!" he heard Grelle's voice shout from behind him. _

"_JAMES~!" Alexander squealed at the other much taller boy only to get a smile and wave in return._

"_Hey, Alex what's up?" he asked looking at will. Alexander pouted at the shortening of his name. _

"_I told you James, it's A.L.E.X.A.N.D.E.R! You know I hate people shortening my name." _

_As the boys talked will took his chance to speak with Grelle about the student's and what they will do to train them._

"_Have you seen undertaker's student?" _

_Grelle asked nudging the older reaper. "Yes ms. Hellena I...spoke with her for a moment."_

_Grelle nudged Will with a smirk and asked. "Did you see how fast she got…'USED' to him?" he asked smirk still on his lips. _

_Will cleared his throat. "yes well i-" again he was interrupted by a tug at his jacket. _

"_Uh S-Senpai" Alexander said, his face flushed not making eye contact and clutching the old notebook to his chest. _

"_Um i think we should uh." His face still flushed he looked up at Will. _

"_I-I'd like to-to uh leave i-if that's okay?..." Will looked at the flushed boy and then looked over at a guilty looking smirking James. _

_This is going to be a long 3 years._

* * *

><p><em>The next day the student's were being shown the office and trying to help…and most failed. <em>

_In the mean time Grell was showing his student the library and going on about what the books are for even though the boy already knew he said nothing and listened. _

"_Now what are you babbling about, Grelle?" I soft yet cold voice said from the stair way. Grell turned to look at the person that the voice belonged to._

_Only to get an eye full of one of the few reapers who washere as attractive as he. "I am Trying to-" __He was cut off when the taller reaper pushed him aside to glance at the boy behind him; long black hair trailing behind him as he came only few feet away from James. _

"_Oh my~ isn't he a cutie?" He said with a smirk pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose. _"_I think they learn about the cinematic records in the academy, Grell?" He said rubbing an ungloved finger over the boy's cheek._"_hands off Robin! He may be cute but he is still only 15 you know," he said smacking his hand away from James._

'_Jamie!' James thought. "sir with respect may I ask you not to call me that and please call me James~?" He asked with a soft tone. _

"_Oh fine! Only because you're so darling~!" He said hugging the boy and nuzzling his cheek._

_[It's a good thing reapers don't need to breath. If so James would be flat out of luck.]_

"_Well you don't seem to have any boundaries do you? Grelle?~" At this point the boy was horrified at both his mentors actions at him and the other reaper's. __He rubbed his aching for head and snuck off. _

_In the mean time as James walked down the hall he came across will's office._

"_Maybe Alex isn't busy and we can hang out?" He thought aloud. Knocking 3 times on the door he waited only for a few seconds. _

_As Will opened the door and looked down at James. "Where is Sutcliff Williams?" William asked looking around for the flamboyant redhead. _

"_Arguing in the library with some…guy? Named Rob-"He was cut off when her heard Will growl. _

_"Robin Lockheart!." He spat scowling. __Robin was not one of will's favorite people he was almost as annoying and dramatic as Grell. __But He was still damn good at his job and turned in all his paperwork on time. __And Will respected that none-the-less. "Why did you come here?" Will asked._

"_Well I didn't feel like hearing them blab about nothing an-" __Again he was cut off when he heard his name being called. _

_"JAMES! What is wrong with you? You don't just go running off like that yo-" _

_He heard will's voice and looked over at him. "Sutcliff…you need to keep a better eye on him." _

"_Well blame Robin! He was the one who started arguing with me~!" He said, dramatic as ever. _

"_ME! What the hell are you smoking! I didn't do sh-" Will covered Alexander's ears. _

_After Robin was done ranting and cursing like a fool will took his hands away from Alexander's ears. Only to take his death scythe in hand and smack both robin and Grell over the head with it. _

'_This is going to be a long and painful 3 years.' He thought to himself, only to feel another head ach coming on. "You're both idiots!" he hissed making robin glare and Grell pout._

"_Pardon me~!" Robin said clearly insulted. "He was the one who thought it'd be cute to LIE! About me getting 'friendly' with Leslie when I'm drunk…I do it when I'm sober." He said spinning around with his hair following like the wind to return to the library. "Oh and will...give me overtime...and i will drag you down with me~" The younger reaper said._

**More to come~** :)

[A/N: I...i feel like this sucked...ALOT. Oh well my nee-san says i'll get better. *Shrugs* Well in the next one some one very special to Wiru-kin and Grelle-chan will come in. I will give you fangirls and boys a short wait. R&R

Japenese lesson: Senpai meaning. Senpai are an essential element of Japanese age-based status relationships, similar to the way that family and other relationships are decided based on age, with even twins being divided into older and younger sibling. Senpai is roughly equivalent to the western concept of "mentor", while kōhai are roughly equivalent to "acolytes". A young person may be considered the senpai of an older person at times if the older person entered an organization, such as a company, at a later time than the younger person did. Senpai is often seen romanized as "sempai" because it is pronounced that way (the Japanese "n" (ん) is pronounced as "m" when it comes before certain consonant sounds, like "p").

In a Japanese school sports club, such as a baseball team, the kōhai are usually expected to perform various menial tasks for the senpai including washing clothes and cleaning. The kōhai may not be allowed to play the sport at all or have only limited opportunities to do so until they become senpai.

More than simple seniority, senpai implies a relationship with reciprocal obligations, somewhat similar to a mentoring relationship. A kōhai is expected to respect and obey their senpai, and the senpai in turn must guide, protect, and teach their kōhai as best they can. Senpai/kōhai relationships generally last for as long as the two people concerned stay in contact, even if the original context in which the senpai was senior is no longer relevant.

These terms appear frequently in anime and manga. Romantic crushes on one's senior are a popular theme in shōjo and romantic stories. In translated anime and manga, senpai/kōhai are more commonly retained in fansubs and scanlations, as official translations tend to use familiar English terms.

In Japanese martial arts, the term senpai generally refers to the highest ranked student in a club who is not yet a black belt. They are expected to assist the sensei with younger or less experienced students.

Shinigami: Grim Reaper. I only speak english but i thought i'd do a bit of research. ^_^ I also like K-pop now LoL.

nee-san: Older sister.


End file.
